


Cute Sneeze

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cute, Dessert Pizza AU but there's Stormfur, Multi, OOC behavior, Sick Character, Stormfur getting used to his friends watching each other sleep, at least i tried to make it cute, chubby Crowfeather (Warriors), comfort story, cute sneezing, idk if it actually is, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Crow gets sickand sneezes
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Crowfeather/Stormfur (Warriors)
Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771114
Kudos: 3





	Cute Sneeze

“ _A-a… a-chee!_ ”

“Whoa…” A grin broke out over Brambleclaw’s face. “You really sneeze like that?”

Crowfeather’s chocolatey cheeks went red with embarrassment. He snuggled more under the covers, sniffling.

“I guess…”

“That is so cute!” Brambleclaw leaned over the bedpost, expression sobering. “But how are you feeling?”

“Cold and sick…”

“That’s adorable!” The tall man gushed.

“Bramble, come on. Not everything he does is-”

“ _A-CHEE!_ ”

“…Okay, that is pretty cute.” Stormfur murmured. “But we still have to get him to sleep. He needs to rest; we shouldn’t mess with him.”

“Can we at least watch him sleep?” Brambleclaw asked hopefully.

“Yeah! Can I watch me sleep?” Crowfeather brightened before sneezing again. “ _A-chee!_ ”

“Um… sure, both of you can…” Stormfur backed out towards the door. “I’ll just… make some chicken soup…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly and for comfort
> 
> I really want to work on that Onestar and Darktail human au fight scene spoof though  
> the one where he almost defeats Darktail wearing roller-skates while wielding a radio and butterknife  
> got this idea while listening to a song  
> wonder if I can include the song in the story  
> hmm hmm hmmmmmm i just need more silliness in me life


End file.
